littleempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Alliance Buildings
When the alliance is first formed, you are initially given a Treasury (this is where alliance members store their resources they give), and a hub for news, alliances, etc. For upgradable buildings, you need to meet the level of the alliance needed for that level. You cannot upgrade a Battle Shrine from level 5 to level 6 if your alliance isn't level 6 yet. Default Alliance Buildings 'Alliance Warehouse' The Warehouse is a building where alliance members can deposit Gold, Crystals and Alliance Coins for the alliance. It is a must when creating buildings, and some resources are lost when you fail in an alliance battle. You can deposit the following daily: *200,000 Gold *100,000 Crystal You get contribution when you deposit resources. *1,000 Gold = 1 Contribution. *500 Crystal = 1 Contribution. *1 Alliance Coin = 1,000 Contribution. 'Alliance Hall' The Hall is where your alliance status and where members can see battle reports on the alliance battles/instances waged in the alliance. There are several sections in the Hall: ;Alliance :This shows the alliance's level, their score and membership. To the far right, below the "X" is a scroll. If you click on this scroll, it will ask if you want to leave the alliance. Any alliance equipment on you will be given back to the alliance's inventory, where the Commander can distribute it. :If you leave an alliance, you must wait 24 hours (1 day) before you can join another alliance. If you are expelled instead, you can join another alliance immediately. ; ;News : :The News is where the important alliance news are placed in, such as waging war, new members, leaving members, expelled members, contribution and if any alliance wages war on you. An example would be: :*The alliance name has declared war on us. The battle will begin at (date), (time), so please be ready! Defend to the death! :*The name has declared war against the alliance [Alliance name. The battle will begin at (date), (time), so be prepared! Break the opponent's defenses and bring glory to your alliance! :*name gave (either 100,100+ Gold, 50,100+ Crystal, 1+ Alliance Coin) to the alliance, Alliance contribution (respective contribution points). Alliance coins donated will create an "Alliance status" to the members of that alliance. :*name has joined/left/been expelled from the alliance name. :*name has stepped down as Commander, handing leadership to name. name is now the Commander of name. May they lead us to many victories! :*name has been appointed/demoted Second-in-Command. ;AB Report : :This area shows all of your battles and so forth. You can view the battles also, expect instances. An example would be: :*You've defeated the alliance [Alliance name in battle! :*Alliance Points:(gained amount) :*Your alliance has won: ? amount of Gold, ? amount of Crystal, Alliance weapon fragment (if looted/found) :If you have participated in the battle, you will also receive: :*For your bravery in the fight against the alliance name, you've won the following reward: :**Castle: resources from lost units, XP and possibly spar :**Fort: resources from lost units, XP and possibly spar :*Alliance contribution +points :Losing results in the same thing, except the message: "Unfortunately, you've lost against the battle against the alliance name, with lost points and resources, and possibly alliance equipment fragments. ;Top : :Lists the top 50 alliances, their score, membership and level. You can touch the alliance to see their members, requirements, etc. Purchased Alliance Buildings 'Dock' The Dock allows Alliance members to participate in Sea Battles. Unlike other purchased buildings, this is not built from the Build menu; instead an early version of the Dock already exists in the bottom-left corner and can be upgraded to a full Dock at Alliance Level 2 for , , and . Alliance Cell Requirements: 2 Alliance Coins, ? Gold, ? Crystal. Only one can be built. You use this to wage war against other alliances and other alliances can wage war on you. Without this building, you cannot wage war on other alliances, nor can they wage war on you. Clicking on the "check" option results in a page appearing with the enemies of the alliance and the peace time. The higher your alliance level is, the more alliances you can wage war on. Only the commander/second-in-command can wage war on other alliances. When waging war, if you win, you may loot alliance equipment fragments or find them after winning a battle. There are 15 different fragments, 5 for each type of Hero: Succubus, Berserker and Behemoth. They are Tier 8 equipment, the sets being Plumedan, Insect King and Firelord respectively. When getting a fragment, it is placed in the alliance's inventory. 10 of these are required to form the item. Sometimes if you lose a battle, the alliance that defeated you may loot a random fragment from your alliance. After placing an army, you can change the formation and decide if you want AB Host on or off. If you do not have VIP active, using AB Host costs 1 Mojo. You can only participate in battle 3 times, after that you will be unable to help. There are several maps picked at random; 4 different types of maps. Sea Port In here, you can start sea wars against other alliances. Click on the port and you will be given three different ships to pick from, with advantages and disadvantages in each of them. *Ship 1: 50000 gold, 50000 crystal - holds 500 troops *Ship 2: 200000 gold and crystal - holds ? troops *Ironclad: 300000 gold and crystal - holds ? troops Refinery Requirements: 5 Alliance Coin, 1200000 Gold, 600000 Crystal. Only one can be built. This building increases all alliance member's gold and crystal production, and can be upgraded to level 10. Upgrading results in an production bonus of 5% per level. Battle Shrine Requirements: 6 Alliance Coin, 2400000 Gold, 1200000 Crystal. Only one can be built. This building increases the member's of the alliance's unit's attack strength by 3%. This does not affect Priests and Shamans. You can upgrade the building to level 10, with each level increasing attack strength by 3%. Tree of Life Requirements: ? Alliance Coin, ? Gold, ? Crystal. Only one can be built. This building increases the member's Hero's HP by 30. Each level increases your Hero's HP by 30, and can be upgraded to level 10. Chapel Requirements: 3 Alliance Coin, 2400000 Gold, 1200000 Crystal. Only one can be built. This building increases the member's unit's HP rating by 3%. Can be upgraded to level 10, with each level increasing the HP rating by 3%. Angel Statue Requirements: 7 Alliance Coin, 2400000 Gold, 1200000 Crystal. Only one can be built. This building increases the member's Hero's Spell Resistance by 3%. Each level increases your Hero's Spell Resistance by 3%, and can be upgraded to level 10. Magic Gate Requirements: 3,000,000 Gold, 1,000,000 Crystal This allows the alliance to create their alliance instances. Alliance instances always give Spar, Crystal, Gold and a random fragment when your units are in the battle. The fragment depends on the selected level, with the easier levels giving Tier 3 fragments and the harder ones giving Tier 4 Fragments. Clicking on it has two options: Instance and Ranks. Instance will show the instances you can do. As you do the harder instances the even harder instances will get unlocked. Ranks show the top 10 alliances who have completed that alliance in the shortest amount of time. Rank placing is first on stars, then the time it took for them to finish it. When doing instances, the use of No AB Host is strictly enforced as using AB Host results in a possibility of not getting all the stars on that instance. Luckily, you can do old instances again, but AB Host should only be used if you cannot get to the battle due to an interference. Just like an alliance battle, AB Host costs 1 MOJO if you wish to use it. Each instance has 5 star nodes. Star nodes are usually heavily defended (not as strong as some enemy-held forts though) and are behind some danger, such as a bomb. Each instance also has a varied map, and two rounds. Two star nodes are found in the first round and the other three are in the final round. To get to the next round/finish the instance, capture the enemy's castle. Most rounds will send out Chaos Legions, which are very numerous but are sometimes quite weak. Like the alliance battle, an AB report will be seen as the scroll. Click on it to see all victories/defeats in the battle. Each instance also has various dangers/benefits. Here are all of them: *Bomb: Hitting the bomb results in your whole army being wiped out (instance only). A message "name's army was blown to smithereens." will also appear to all members in battle. *Effects: **Random Effect: Landing on this results in a random buff or dock on your units/Hero. **Positive Effect: Landing on this results in a random positive buff, such as increased Hero ATK, Unit ATK, Hero HP or Unit HP. It is symbolized as an happy face on the battlefield. **Negative effect: Landing on this results in a random negative buff, such as docked Hero ATK, Unit ATK, Hero HP or Unit HP. It is symbolized as a skull face on the battlefield. **Teleportation: Allows you to teleport somewhere close by from the teleport area. It is symbolized as a blue oval above an unoccupied fort node. There are 22 different alliance instances, and you must do the ones given to reach harder levels. Completing Windchime Fort, for example will unlock the next two instances you can do. As the instances get harder, so do the Chaos Legions. Starting in Windchime Fort, it is uncommon to see enemy Heros in Tier 6 equipment, and in some cases after The Eastern Corridor enemy Heros begin to use high-levelled spells such as Mystical Blast, which are upgraded to some extent. Alliance Levels To get the fragments, the instance must be completed sucessfully. A sucessful instance gives the alliance some points, and also resources. Alliance equipment fragments are given to the alliance, not in your inventory, and so are alliance coins. Some instances have two rounds while others have 3. *'Durkton' - Tier 3 equipment fragments reward *'Bucaville' - Tier 3 equipment fragments reward *'Windchime Fort' - Tier 3 equipment fragments reward *'The Eastern Corridor' - Tier 3 equipment fragments reward *'Gate to the East' - Tier 3 equipment fragments reward *'Windwhisper Wood' - Tier 3 equipment fragments reward *'The Northern Waste' - Tier 3 equipment fragments reward *'Windroost Valley' - Tier 4 equipment fragments reward **'Bonus': Alliance Coin, Alliance fragment reward *'Fortside Wilderness' - Tier 4 equipment fragments, ability fragment rewards **'Bonus': Alliance Coin, Alliance fragment reward. *'The Fort Wall' - Tier 4 equipment fragments, ability fragment rewards **'Bonus': Alliance Coin, Alliance fragment reward *'Battle for the East '- Tier 4 equipment fragments, ability fragments reward **'Bonus': Alliance Coin, Alliance fragment reward *'Windrupt Cliff '- Tier 4 equipment fragments, ability fragments reward **'Bonus': Alliance Coin, Alliance fragment reward *'Shortsword Cemetary' - Tier 4 equipment fragments, accessory fragments reward **'Bonus': Alliance fragment reward *'Amitshire '- Tier 4 equipment fragments, accessory fragments reward **'Bonus': Alliance fragment reward *'Baker Street' - Tier 4 equipment fragments, accessory fragments reward **'Bonus': Alliance fragment reward *'Witch's Ridge' - Tier 4 equipment fragments, accessory fragments reward **'Bonus': Plumedan Helmet fragment reward *'Mio Beach '- Alliance reward; Plumedan Helmet fragment and Alliance Coin *'Jutton Cliff '- Alliance reward; Plumedan Helmet fragment and Alliance Coin *'Arcane Cavern' **'Notes: Includes Magic Dragon Dorck, with 3 superpowered Heros (2 Behemoth 1 Berserker using Alliance gear), 2 superpowered shamans and priests (that heal 140) *'Heart Lake *'Brock Trail' *'Brock Volcano' Category:Instance Category:Alliance Articles Category:Basic Articles